


Sins Of The Father

by rocketpineapple



Series: You, And Only You [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, because that's a thing that exists in this universe now sorry i don't make the rules, did i mention angst because that's a thing, using automatons as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has a huge attraction to Yukimura. Yukimura doesn't quite feel the same, but he's still content to test his automaton sex toys on her. Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> okay honestly i wanted to write something really loving and sweet because their supports are actually nice and although these are going to be mostly kinky porn pieces i wanted to give all the characters love
> 
> but yukimura doing disinterested science on an adoring corrin just wouldn't leave my brain alone
> 
> this is set in revelation and yes i know yukimura doesn't join in revelation but let's just pretend he hangs out and this explains the lack of lovey-doveyness and if this is really bad i'm so sorry i'll write something cute with him once i've loved all the other corrin/robin-only relationships okay good

She wasn't Mikoto.

It was the first thing Yukimura had noticed about her when they'd met again, Kaze and Rinkah having returned her to her rightful place in Hoshido.

She wasn't elegant and calm and  _perfect_ the way Mikoto was. She had the same smile, the same polite attitude (mostly), but he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ see any more of a resemblance.

She was a brat who wouldn't accept the love her beautiful mother wanted to give her, and he couldn't bear to see Mikoto's heart so broken. Not again. Not after she lost both Corrin and Sumeragi in one day.

She wasn't Sumeragi either. Ryoma, he was the spitting image of Sumeragi. Corrin was nothing like him. There was something more wild, more feral about her that didn't fit the refined and dignified image her parents had always maintained. Not just in public, but in private as well. They were calm, loving, and Yukimura, from the first time he'd seen them, had been madly in love with both of them.

And because of Corrin, he'd lost both of them.

Truthfully, Yukimura knew it wasn't her fault. She was merely a very small child when Sumeragi was killed, and Mikoto...well, he wanted to blame her, and he did, but he knew in his heart of hearts that that wasn't her fault either. It was King Garon, taking advantage of a young woman with an overtly kind and trusting nature.

He saw Mikoto in that, too, and it made his heart ache for his queen. His king.

And worst of all, as Corrin stood poised to do the impossible, after humiliating him in combat - her heart ached for _him_.

She was not subtle - not like Mikoto, who hid her feelings in gentle smiles and the slyest sparkles of her eyes. Corrin was painfully obvious - inviting him around to tea, hanging around him as much as possible, even blushing and giggling when he would begrudgingly yet politely tell her anecdotes of her parents. As much as it hurt to think about them, still. He even grew to respect and even have a degree of fondness for her.

It wasn't love. He cared about her well enough - he was sure Mikoto and Sumeragi would have wanted him to, after all - and he liked her company, but it wasn't love. It was not the way he'd felt about the king and queen. He didn't want to touch her, he didn't dream about embracing her, about pleasing her, not the way he dreamed about them.

Still, he supposed she deserved something, and he was always willing to test new things - and so it was of an evening he would calmly appear in her room, as she wished. He would not kiss her, but he would ask her to undress and he would tie her up in intricate and erotic manners (he was, after all, trained as a Hoshidan ninja).

She would do exactly as he asked with enthusiasm, sticking her ass so brazenly and lewdly in the air for him, desperate for his touch, for him to show her some sort of physical affection. She learned the words and hand signs but rarely, if ever, used them, instead letting him push her as far as he wanted until he finally would let her have her release. Sometimes he'd touch himself, most of the time he'd simply watch, scribbling notes.

After a particularly intense war meeting - where he'd brazenly slipped a small plug in to her asshole, making little hand motions that would cause it to vibrate when he suspected she was becoming complacent, she once again waited for him in her own room, stripped bare, the plug still in place, her desperate hands kept away from her soaked, quivering pussy by sheer force of will.

"Such a good girl..." Yukimura practically purred, rather impressed with her reactions. She only nearly gave the game away in the meeting once, but she didn't come, she didn't moan too obviously, and she covered up any sudden movements with ease. "The Nohrians who raised you must be so proud of you...raising such an eager little slut."

Corrin moaned, but didn't disagree - all she wanted in these evenings was Yukimura's physical attention. She knew he didn't love her, not the way she loved him. But she'd take whatever she could get. He was willing to help her destress after so many endless months of war, and giving up control to him was such an utter rush.

Yukimura gently ran his hand along the curve of her ass as he tied her up - he couldn't have her moving too much, after all, he needed the best possible data for his experiments. He'd never have done anything like this to Mikoto. He couldn't imagine degrading her in such a way. But Corrin - well, it was what she wanted, and it was somewhat cathartic for him, too. He did get mildly excited, he had to admit, when she'd whimper through her fifth straight orgasm, brought to utter tears of humiliation as she squirted around his toys, shaking from overstimulation. There was something so brutal about it that even an artist and strategist like him could truly appreciate.

And after she'd humiliated him in battle, well, there was a certain joy in bringing her down like this.

"So ready and willing...so wet already. My, my. What would the rest of the army say if they saw you like this? Do you want them to see your cute little behind raised in the air, taking whatever I feel like giving you? Do you want them to know what a dirty little girl you are?"

Corrin gave a slight whimper as he stuffed a scarf in to her mouth - he'd take it out so she could report her thoughts, of course, but for now he just wanted her to be quiet so he could watch his toys in action.

"Queen Mikoto...what would she think, knowing her beloved daughter is such a nasty whore? Knowing that those Nohrians corrupted her so..." Not that he was any better - he'd touch himself tonight, stroking his cock and thinking about Mikoto taking it in her beautiful mouth, he'd think about her fucking him, he'd finger his ass imagining Sumeragi's cock was sheathed in him, imagining the two of them using his body for relief together. He was no better than her, and perhaps that made him a little more sympathetic to her cause, he wondered, as he, with clinical precision, spread her lips and slowly, almost painfully slowly, pushed his latest trial in to her. It was large - larger than what they'd been using previously, but not so much as to cause discomfort.

"Ah, you take it so well..." he practically teased, as he walked away and sat at the table with his cup of tea, watching her intently as she strained against her bonds, hips bucking slightly in response to the new stimulation inside of her. With a gentle wave of his hand, his latest automaton dildo began to vibrate slightly as it pushed in and out of her. Yukimura was nothing if not clever and inventive, after all. He was precise and careful with all his creations and he did all his work with pride.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Corrin nodded furiously as her hips bucked as much as her restraints would allow, sticking her ass further in the air to take as much of it as possible. "Shall we make it go harder and deeper?" She nodded again, moaning intently. "Don't get too carried away, now. I do have research to do and I intend to take as much time as I need to make sure these results are accurate." There was very little researching to do, if he was honest - he just would comment on whether it worked or not, on how much she reacted, and he liked making her hold off her orgasms as long as she possibly could. Even if she was the army commander, it was thrilling to make her come on command for him, to hold her off until he allowed her to and to have her follow his orders like a lovesick puppy.

It's exactly what he would've done for her parents.

Her moaning and panting became more obscene, and as he sipped his tea, Yukimura moved a hand again and the plug, still perfectly poised in her ass, began to vibrate gently as his creation fucked her harder and harder, hitting her deeper (he'd curved it in such a way to get the best possible responses, and it seemed to be doing an excellent job, he noted - as she cried out from beneath her gag and eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Gods, you're such a dirty slut, _princess_." He practically spat the last word, before taking another sip. Secretly, he imagined being in the same position with King Sumeragi fucking his ass, however, and his disinterested cock began to stir. Now, he couldn't be having anything like that, so he stood up and almost roughly pushed Corrin over so she was lying on her back. With expert, deft hands, he spread her legs wide, reattaching them to the ends of the bed. "I need to see if it works this way, too. And you can see, see what a nasty girl you are." He snarled, but the words were really directed at himself more than anything. Corrin had done nothing wrong, of course. Well, except fall in love with him, when he couldn't return the feelings.

He yanked the scarf out of her mouth, wanting to hear just how loud she'd get being hit as deep as her body would allow. "Any comments, princess? Anything you have to say will be _vital_ for my research, after all."

"Please..." Corrin muttered, her face burning red. "Please let me come..."

Yukimura scoffed, shaking his head. "Now, now, I haven't got enough data, my dear. Tell me, do you like it? Do you want more? Use as many words as possible, please."

Corrin's eyes watered, but she swallowed and tried her best to formulate clear sentences. "It feels...ugh...so good, Yukimura..." She wanted to ask him to fuck her instead, to ask him to touch her, but she knew he'd never comply, so she simply had to take what she could for as much relief as possible. "It hits me so deep inside...a-and...I love it so much...I'm so close, Yukimura, please, will you let me...?"

She was so sweet in asking, even when he had her in such a lewd situation. He supposed he'd been working her up long enough, so he simply nodded. "Alright, you may come. But next time, I expect you to last longer for me."

He didn't need to tell her twice, as her whole body convulsed and she practically screamed his name as she came. If only it hadn't been her, he thought, sadly, as he watched her twitch through waves of extended orgasm. Satisfied that she had had enough, he stopped the vibrations of his works and casually removed them from her, leaving her pussy dripping and asshole twitching. Her body was covered in a thin veneer of sweat as he untied her, patting her head with a gentle, friendly affection.

"You did very well for me, Corrin." She beamed at those words, and Yukimura couldn't find it within himself to hate her for it. "Well done, princess."

He never stayed afterwards. As long as she wasn't in pain, there was no reason to. He liked her well enough, but he didn't love her.

After all, she wasn't Mikoto. And she never would be.


End file.
